Love You MrAJ chapt1
by dera-b2uty
Summary: cerita ini sebenernya karangan imajinasiku aja,, dan aku mulai tuangin ke dalam cerita.. jadi deh ni fanfic!


Hai reader, ini fanfic pertama ku nih! maaf ya kalau geje banget.. pokoknya ini khayalan yang aku karang sendiri! ga tau bagus apa engga..

maaf juga kalau ada yang salah soal info beast.. (#dikejar-kejar para B2uty) Soalnya aku ini b2uty baru.. ya udah deh ga usah banyak cingcong.

Happy read...

"_Tak semua hal dapat dibeli dengan uang.."_

Tae Rin Pov

Akhirnya aku menginjakan kakiku di Korea. Aku berencana akan berlibur disini selama 1 bulan. Setelah aku putuskan untuk sejenak melepas semua hal yang memuakan yang kutinggalkan di indonesia. Sedari tadi aku duduk di pesawat, sudah ku bayangkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatku bahagia di negara ini. Setelah turun dari pesawat, aku melepas lelahku sejenak dengan mampir ke sebuah kafe dan memesan secangkir coklat panas.

Aku menyalakan handphone-ku untuk melihat kembali apakah eonni ku sudah mengirimkan alamat yang akan ku tuju. Terlihat sebuah pesan yang sampai di hp ku. Kulihat sebuah alamat yang tentu saja tak bisa ku kenali.

" Alamat ini dimana ya? Apa aku yakin akan bisa sampai ke alamat ini? Aish.. aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku kan tinggal menunjukan alamat ini ke sopir taksi,, haha bodohnya aku. Asal hp-ku baik-baik saja aku tak perlu khawatir", celotehku dengan bahasa negaraku sendiri.

Aku adalah orang yang sangat pelupa sehingga aku selalu menyimpan semua hal-hal penting di handphone ku. Ku tengok sekelilingku, beberapa orang melihatku dengan aneh. "Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku berbicara sendiri dari tadi", ujarku dalam hati.

Setelah merasa cukup istirahat, aku berencana untuk langsung ke tempat yang akan aku tuju. Baru saja aku berdiri ada seorang namja menyenggolku den tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan hp-ku. Sialnya lagi namja itu tidak sengaja menginjak handphone-ku dengan kuatnya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menginjak handphoneku!", teriaku pada namja itu. Aku berusaha menarik lengan namja itu. Namja itu sekarang membalikan wajahnya kearahku. Dan aku melihat wajahnya.

"Aigoo,, tampan sekali namja ini", kataku dalam hati sambil tetap menarik lengannya. Namun dia malah berbalik menarik tanganku hingga tas-ku terjatuh. Dengan tenaganya yang kuat aku tak dapat menahan tarikannya itu. Alhasil aku meninggalkan tas dan handphone-ku yang terinjak tadi. Namja itu menariku ke sudut ruangan yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun. Dia mendekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara orang2 dengan sangat ramai. Orang-orang itu sepertinya tidak melihat kami. Aku dengan pasrah hanya bisa terdiam saat dia mendekapku. Tangannya begitu kuat hingga aku tak bisa melepasnya. Tersirat dalam benaku jika namja ini sebenarnya adalah seorang penjahat sehingga ia di kejar-kejar oleh orang-orang itu.

Tak berapa lama suara orang-orang itu hilang. Aku mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepas dekapan namja gila itu dan akhirnya aku terbebas.

"Apa kau gila? Setelah menginjak handphone-ku sekarang kau menyekapku!" bentaku pada namja itu. Tapi belum mendengar jawabannya aku teringat kembali pada handphoneku. Aku menoleh ke arah handphone-ku dan ternyata sudah hancur berantakan.

"aaaaaah tidak!" teriaku sambil menuju kepingan handphone-ku. Tak sadar aku mengoceh kembali dengan bahasa negaraku.

Gi Kwang Pov

"Ah sial, aku lupa memakai masker dan kacamataku. Lagipula mengapa mereka tau bahwa aku di sini" celotehku sambil mulai berlari menghindari para wartawan yang haus darah itu. Aku masuk ke sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berlari, sangking terburu-buru tak sengaja aku menubruk seorang yeoja. Terdengar yeoja itu berteriak dan memegangi lenganku. Aku berbalik dan melihat wajahnya.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang korea tapi dia.. cantik" batinku dalam hati. Ternyata aku menginjak handphonenya, karna aku takut dia akan mengganggu rencana kaburku, kutarik dia ke ujung tempat dimana aku dapat bersembunyi dari para wartawan itu. Aku mendekapnya agar ia tak bersuara, ia berusaha melawan tapi aku tetap mendekapnya. Suara bising orang-orang itu berlalu, lalu yeoja itu berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Yaa..Apa kau gila? Setelah meginjak handphone-ku sekarang kau menyekapku!" yeoja itu berteriak padaku. Tapi belum aku menjawab ia langsung pergi ke arah handphonenya yang sudah berantakan di injak para wartawan tadi. Aku menghampirinya dan mendapatinya sedang berceloteh dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengertii.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku dan yeoja itu berada di kantor pengamanan bandara karna ia terus mengamuk. Jadi para petugas keamanan membawa kami ke kantornya. Untung saja sudah tak ada wartawan lagi disana. Dan di tempat itu sang petugas meng-interogasi kami berdua, tepatnya setelah petugas itu dapat menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Lee Gi Kwang-ssi, silahkan anda menceritakan kronologis kejadian menurut anda!" suruh petugas itu sambil membaca kartu identitasku yang kurasa ia tidak mengenaliku.

"Aku tadi sedang mengantar dongsaengku pak, lalu para wartawan itu mengejarku. Karna aku sedang tidak ingin di wawancarai maka aku lari, dan tidak sengaja menginjak handphone miliknya" aku menceritakan kejadian versi-ku.

"Mengapa kau harus lari? Kau pasti penjahat kan?" sindir yeoja itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini artis, aku adalah salah satu member dari BEAST. Kau tak tau? Petugas, kau pasti tau siapa aku kan?" aku berusaha membela.

"Aku tidak percaya kau seorang artis, kalau kau seorang artis untuk apa kau menghindar dari wartawan?" yeoja itu menyudutkanku.

"Aish.. apa maksudmu aku –" belum aku menjawab, petugas itu menyela.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang sangat suka berbohong" ujar petugas itu dengan malasnya.

"APA? jadi petugas ini juga tak tau siapa aku? Aku tak bisa membayangkan di dunia mana mereka tinggal" batinku dengan kesal sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hah? Aku akan membelikanmu handphone termahal disini" aku mencoba menyudutkannya.

"Apa maksudmu namja aneh? Kau pikir aku tak bisa membeli handphone lagi?" yeoja itu dengan nada membentak dan mukanya mulai memerah tapi tak ku hiraukan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan agar aku bisa cepat pergi dari sini" dengan malas aku menjawabnya.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu bahkan aku tak butuh orang sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin,, Aku hanya ingin bertemu kakakku!" Yeoja itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata dan kulihat matanya sudah berair. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam diriku, aku ingin meminta maaf tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sudah-sudah! Baiklah, nona! Dalam pasport mu tertulis bahwa namamu adalah Rinsya Anjelina Sudibyo dan kau adalah warga negara indonesia. Ceritakan maksud dan tujuan anda datang ke sini" tanya sang petugas pada yeoja itu. Ternyata benar, dia bukan orang korea. Pantas saja dia tadi megoceh dengan bahasa yang aneh. Dan aku sekarang bisa menangkap kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Aku ke korea dengan maksud mengunjungi eonni yang menetap disini. Namun sekarang aku tak tau harus kemana karna alamatnya aku simpan di memori handphone-ku" jelas yeoja itu sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

.

Seseorang yang ku kenal, Dujun hyung.

"Pak petugas, aku Yong Do Joon. Aku bertanggung jawab atas Lee Gi Kwang" ucap dujun hyung pada petugas itu. Setelah petugas itu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku, Dujun hyung mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

"Aku akan pastikan Gi Kwang-ah akan membantu noona ini untuk menemukan alamatnya" ujar Dujun hyung dan pernyataannya membuatku syok.

"Mwo? Aku harus membantu yeoja asing ini menemukan alamatnya?" sebenarnya ingin kukatakan namun aku hanya menggerutu dalam hati karna aku tak ingin membantah Dujun hyung.

Author Pov

Tae Rin terpesona dengan pesona orang yang ada di hadapannya yang ia dengar bernama Yong Do Joon. Ia hanya bisa menerima semua kata-kata namja baik ini agar ia menginap di dorm mereka sampai Tae Rin dapat menemukan alamat kakaknya.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Yong Du Jun bangapseumnida, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" Dujun memperkenalkan diri pada yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseo, joneun Kim Tae Rin imnida, bangapseumnida" yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Mari Tae rin-ssi, kita pergi ke dorm kami. Dan kau Gi Kwang, bawa barang-barang nona ini ke dorm kita" ujar Dujun pada kedua orang yang sedang bermasalah ini. Dujun adalah pribadi yang tegas dan juga kharismatik. Ia berfikir bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai ke media masa, karna jika hal itu terjadi maka akan ada masalah yang pasti menimpa BEAST.

Sesampainya di dorm beast, Dujun mempersilahkan Tae Rin masuk. Ternyata di sana para member beast sedang berkumpul.

"Ah, siapa yeoja cantik yang kau bawa itu hyung?" Yo Soeb bertanya pada Dujun.

"Kebetulan kalian sedang berkumpul disini, namanya adalah Tae Rin-ssi. Dia orang Indonesia, dan sedang berkunjung ke korea. Namun tadi ada masalah di bandara, tak sengaja Gi Kwang-ah menginjak handphone Tae Rin-ssi. Dan ternyata alamat yang dicarinya berada di dalam memori handphonennya. Maka dari itu agar masalah itu tidak berkepanjangan, jadi untuk sementara Tae Rin akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara hingga alamat yang ia tuju dapat ditemukan" Dujun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bukankah itu dilarang oleh managemen kita hyung" Dong Woon mulai bertanya.

"Aku sudah minta ijin pada managemen kita, dia mengijinkan karna ia takut kalau Tae Rin akan melaporkannya ke media massa" ujar Dujun.

"Ani, aku tak ada niat untuk melaporkan ini. Aku yakin pendapat masyarakat akan menurunkan citra kalian. Maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian. Apabila aku memang tak boleh tinggal di sini, aku bisa mencari penginapan" ucap Tae Rin merasa bersalah.

"Ani,, ani,, ani, tentu saja kau boleh tinggal disini. Lagi pula ini kesalahan Gi Kwang-ah sehingga kau tak tau alamat yang kau tuju. Aku juga akan merasa semangat jika kau ada di sini" ujar Hyun Seung dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan, Tae Rin pasti ketakutan jika kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi benar kata Hyun Seung, kau tak usah risih untuk tinggal disini" ucap Jun Hyung.

"Gomawoyo semuanya. Joneun Rinsya Anjelina Sudibyo imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Kim Tae Rin. Aku adalah warga negara Indonesia" Tae Rin mulai mengenalkan diri. Tak lama Gi Kwang datang membawa koper milik Tae Rin.

"Bawa kopernya ke kamar Gi Kwang-ah" perintah sang Leader.

"Ke kamar mana Hyung? Memangnya kita punya kamar tamu" tanya Gi Kwang.

"Tentu saja ke kamarmu!" jawab Dujun dengan senyumnya.

"Mwo? Lalu aku tidur di mana?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku atau di sofa,," Yo Soeb menawarkan. Dengan langkah gontai, Gi Kwang membawa koper-koper itu ke kamarnya.

"Oh, iya kita lanjutkan sesi perkenalan kita" Dujun dengan kata-kata yang sangat resmi sehingga membuat semua member tertawa.

"Kau seperti sedang pidato saja hyung" Dong Woon sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah tau namaku kan? Aku adalah leader di sini. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa mengandalkanku" Dujun dengan kharismanya membuat Tae Rin meleleh.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Jang Hyun Seung imnida, bangapseumnida, kau boleh memanggilku oppa" Hyun Seung sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Yong Jun Hyung, bangapseumnida, semoga kau betah disini" Jun Hyung sambil berkedip ke arah Tae Rin.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Yang Yo Soeb imnida, bangapseumnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Tae Rin" Yo Soeb membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Son Dong Woon imnida, bangapseumnida. Aku yang paling muda di sini" Dong Woon menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah maknae.

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku mohon bantuannya. Semoga aku bisa cepat menemukan alamat kakaku agar aku tak banyak menyusahkan kalian" tae Rin masih tak enak dengan para member.

"Dan yang membawakan tas mu itu adalah Lee Gi Kwang, dia juga salah satu member disini. Semoga kau nyaman di sini Tae Rin-ah" jelas Dujun sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Gi Kwang.

"Apakah kau seorang BEAUTY Tae Rin-ah?" tanya Jun Hyung.

"Mwo? Apa itu BEAUTY?" jawab Tae Rin dengan muka polosnya.

"BEAUTY itu adalah sebutan untuk fans kami Tae Rin-ah, apakah BEAST tidak terkenal di Inonesia?" Yo Soeb dengan nada heran.

"Ani, pasti kalian terkenal. Mungkin aku saja yang ketinggalan jaman sehingga aku tak tau hal-hal yang sedang in" jelas Tae Rin sambil tersenyum karna tak ingin membuat mereka semua kecewa.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Istirahatlah tae Rin-ah, kau pasti lelah karna baru sampai di korea" ucap Hyun Seung dengan ramahnya. Dujun mengantar Tae rin ke kamar Gi kwang yang sekarang menjadi milik Tae Rin.

"Ber-istirahatlah, anggap saja kamarmu sendiri. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuan member di sini".

"Gomawoyo Dujun-ah" Tae rin sambil membungkukan badannya. Dan melihat Dujun yang meninggalkannya di kamar itu.

Tae Rin memperhatikan tempat yang ia tempati sekarang yang tak lain adalah milik namja yang berurusan dengannya. Kamar yang cukup sederhana bagi seorang yang dibilang artis menurutnya.

Lalu Tae Rin membuka dompetnya dan mengambil selembar foto. Itu adalah foto Tae Rin dan Eonninya.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, aku juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tye Son. 3 minggu lagi adalah ulang tahunnya, tapi aku tak yakin dapat menemukan kalian apa tidak.." tak terasa air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Namun karena terlalu lelah Tae Rin tertidur.

Sementara di luar kamar, Gi Kwang merasa enggan masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri karna ada penghuni lain didalamnya. Dan yang paling penting penghuni itu adalah seorang yeoja.

"Untuk apa aku takut masuk kedalam kamarku sendiri?" ujarnya lalu menarik gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ba-" Gi Kwang berhenti berbicara karna Yeoja itu terluhat sedang tertidur. Ketika hendak mengambil bajunya, Gi Kwang menoleh ke arah Tae Rin.

"Apa dia baru saja menangis? Lalu, apa yang di pegangnya itu?" batinnya. Gi Kwang melihat air mata Tae Rin yang belum kering dan tertarik dengan benda yang sedang Tae Rin pegang.

"Foto? Foto siapa ini? Apakah ini foto kakaknya? Ternyata dia luc- , aish,, apa yang aku pikirkan!" batin Gi Kwang.

====================================TBC===========================================

akhirnya beres juga chapter1 ini,, maaf ya geje banget! Mohon di maklum ya,,,,,, Oh, iya jangan lupa kasih kritik y biar aku bisa lebih ningkatin hobbi nulisku''''

pleasa review y,, aku bakalan ngehargain banget! MAKASIH,,


End file.
